


Intertwined

by meepmorpperaltiago



Series: Popstar AU [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: AU, Celebrity AU, F/M, Mentions of addiction, and mental health problems, recovery from trauma is also a major theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: After a major meltdown, teen pop idol turned wild girl Amy Santiago finally seeks the help she needs – and at her first therapy session, she meets someone who will help her heal and will change her life forever





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this kind of dark celebrity au! It was inspired by the Dodie song “Intertwined”, which I listened to in combination with Britney’s greatest hits on a car journey a while back, which led to me kind of starting to picture this concept. Thanks so much to @jake-and-ames for reading over this fic for me and to @397bartonstreet for listening to me yelling about this idea

Skin

Heat

Hair in your mouth

Feet touching feet

There’s a warmth inside of Amy that she’s only ever felt with Jake. As he holds her now, as she hears his heartbeat, feels his warmth, it’s like everything is different. Like everything has melted away. The fame that came far, far too young, that jarred her brain, the addictions that made everything better, the eventual breakdown with the world whole world watching. It all disappears when she’s in his arms. 

Oh you and I 

Safe from the world, though the world will try 

She thinks of how far she’s come, how far they’ve both come since they met. When she’d arrived for her first therapy session after she’d left rehab, she’d been so scared, a million eyes on her since the age of just 15 having taken its toll. She still didn’t know who she’d be if she wasn’t “Amy Santiago”, teen pop idol turned wild girl. She didn’t know how to be just Amy. But then in the waiting room, he’d taken her hand and told her that she was going to be ok. She could see in his eyes that he’d had no idea who she was. He didn’t care that she was famous – he was just helping her out of sheer kindness. Slowly, they’d grown together, healing from their very different issues. His demons from being sent to prison, framed for a crime he didn’t commit, and the issues that his father had left him with when he was seven and beyond still haunted him. Every day was a struggle with her addictions and with everything else still inside her head. But over time, as they fell deeper and deeper in love, everything got a little easier.

I’m afraid of the things in my brain

But we can stay here

And laugh away the fear

2 years after they’d first met, they got married in a small, quiet ceremony with only their closest friends and family. They’d gone out to Shaw’s afterwards, both their hearts fuller than they’d ever been. 

His nightmares had slowly decreased and she’d even tentatively started to make music again, playing soft sweet love songs in small bars and clubs, a far cry from the sickly sweet bubblegum pop, fierce pop punk and then mechanical electropop that she’d previously progressed through

Intertwined, free

Now, he wakes up and smiles at her with such love, as if he could burst. She certainly feels like she could. A tough path has brought them both here, but she finally feels like it might be over. And there’s nowhere she’d rather be. 

But we can stay here

And laugh away the fear


End file.
